My Love
by swimchick1614
Summary: Suggestive material, oneshot, My first Dracoginny attempt Draco's OCC bc he is kinda fluffy o.O I know but its a fanfic so there! some changes made


Me: DO YOU THINK I OWN HARRY POTTER!!!! I AMMM POOOR!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE I GET NO MONEY OUT OF THIS!

Draco: HAHA You're poor! Prolly have less then the muggle-loving Weasleys!!

Ginny: Bugger OFF you stupid Slytherin GIT!!

Me: AHH so I take it you two haven't read my fic yet have you? evil laugh

Draco/Ginny: nervously N..Nooo

Me: all well then…hmm you guys are…a couple in this

D/G: WTF were you thinking

Me: throws them in a closet ah well then on with the one-shot crappy fic I wrote

She sat cuddled in his warm embrace. They were both staring off toward the lake where the squid was swimming happily.

"If only everything could be so blissfully ignorant." She thought. The comfortable silence they shared was almost too hard to break, but she knew she had to.

"We should stop doing this." She barely said above a whisper, while raising her head to meet with the alluring silver eyes that she has always been drawn to. But they no longer held the coldness that should be there, now she could see the emotion playing in his eyes.

"I know." He agreed after studying her face.

"This shouldn't have even started." She says in an unusually distant voice.

He is still holding on to her with the moon shining down upon them.

"Why are things like this!" he exclaimed with an unknown ferocity. Then in a gentler voice, "I don't want us to stop."

She glanced up at him and in a small voice said, "You know my prat of a brother almost saw us?"

_flashback_

_He had stopped her in the halls; she knows what she has been doing to him, wearing that to short skirt, the little minx. Pulling her into a dark corner he whispers in her ear sending shivers down her spine, "You really don't know what you do to me do you Red do you wearing that skimpy thing?" _

_She smirks, it's the same one that he has perfected over the years, pressing her body against his making him grow hard with her close proximity she says seductively , " Oh I do think I have a brilliant idea of what I do to you, but its nothing close to what I want to be doing at the moment."_

_His breathe hitches in his throat and her hand grasp him though his robes. Pulling her into a breath taking kiss he starts to slide his hands up her shirt, causing a little moan to escape her lips. And if they were not in a hallway you can imagine how this would have proceeded, but as luck would have it the 'Wonder Trio' decides to happen by. _

_The couple pulls away from each other and hold their breaths, for Weasley is walking right toward them._

_"Did you guys hear anything?" he asks Potter and Granger._

_"Ron come on there was nothing there lets just get down to dinner." Granger and he boyfriend reply._

_"Well okay then" he says hesitantly, but walks away._

_The couple finally let out the breaths they didn't realize they were holding. They glance at each and begin to err lets say become more presentable again. _

_"Want to go to the lake?" he softly asks._

_She nods yes and thus they begin to walk to the lake._

_end flashback_

Shaking his head out of the thoughts he glanced down at her and sees she is still lost in thought. The moon shining on her pale freckled skin, he gently tilts her chin upwards and captures her mouth in a sweet kiss. He then says softly,

"There are many things wrong in my life and should not happen, but you are not one of them. Although, we need to tell your brother tomorrow" he can see she wants to interrupt, so he presses a finger to her lips, "Gin I love you, I don't ever want this to end."

Tears start to fall from her eyes as she says, "Are you sure?" He nods with certainty in his silver blue eyes.

She threw her arms around him crying, "Oh I love you too Draco!!!"

Always follow your heart even when you should pick the path with bumps.

Eh….I know Draco was all fluffy and such, but give me a break it was my first draco/ginny. What can you expect I love fluff, although evil draco is so much more sexy!! devilish grin

Oh yeah press that little button and give me a review. Flames are welcome I guess I really have nothing against it. R&R


End file.
